Along with the wide spreading of intelligent terminals, a requirement of a user on wireless communication experience and particularly a communication rate increases. In LTE standard and subsequent standard evolution, in order to improve user perception and system throughput and particularly improve throughput of a hotspot, a networking architecture of a heterogeneous network is adopted, that is, a great number of small cells are deployed in a coverage area of a macro cell to improve quality of service and throughput of the hotspot. Small cells mainly adopt low-power nodes and are deployed in hotspots in indoor and outdoor scenarios to respond to explosive growth of mobile services. Increasing the number of small cell nodes deployed in a hotspot is an effective mechanism for improving network capacity and reducing coverage holes, but also brings many problems, such as mutual interference and energy consumption of a high-density small cell application scenario. Therefore, the problem may be preliminarily solved by turning on/off the small cells in the related art. For example, when there is terminal connection, a small cell may be turned on to normally send a control channel and a data channel; and when there is no connecting terminal, the small cell may be turned off to not send the control channel and the data channel but only send a Discovery Signal (DS) to reduce interference to a neighbouring small cell and power consumption.
However, there exists a scenario (scenario 1), and for example, a terminal connection only exists in vicinity of a centre of a small cell, such as a small cell Cell_1 shown in FIG. 1. If Cell_1 still performs sending under normal power at this time, that is, a conventional coverage of Cell_1 is a broken circle in FIG. 1, it is inevitable to cause unnecessary interference to a neighbouring small cell Cell_2. Then, we may consider to reduce downlink channel sending power of Cell_1 to reduce the conventional coverage of Cell_1, and the reduced coverage of Cell_1 is a solid circle in FIG. 1. But if a terminal moves into an area in the conventional coverage of Cell_1 and outside the reduced coverage after Cell_1 is reduced, Cell_1 does not know that the terminal exists, and may not timely enlarge the coverage to conveniently serve the terminal.
In addition, there also exists a scenario (scenario 2), that is, there exist multiple terminal connections in a small cell, such as a small cell Cell_1 shown in FIG. 2. Terminals are distributed in areas such as a cell centre, cell edge and middle of Cell_1, then Cell_1 is heavily loaded, a coverage of its downlink channel is not required to be reduced, and it is better to serve new terminals in vicinity of its edge preferably by a neighbouring cell or macro cell which is lightly loaded.
From the above, the related art has the problem that: it is necessary to adaptively regulate downlink power to ensure that an adaptively regulated power parameter is flexibly and timely notified and the adaptively regulated power parameter is acquired after a coverage of a channel is reduced or enlarged, thereby ensuring an appropriate coverage of the channel and optimization of performance of the whole system during terminal cooperation.